bigbrotherdiscordorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Liam
Liam is a houseguest who appeared in Big Brother 2. He was in a few alliances, though 6inister 6ix was who he was loyal to. In the beginning he developed a close relationship with Gonz and they had a final 2. He also developed a close relationship with Shangela once she moved in. They had a showmance together which was referred to as Shiam. Once his close allies got evicted and he realized his other allies weren't loyal to him, his strategy was to play the middle. He allowed the targets to focus on each other while making deals and communicating with both sides so that he would not be a target. This strategy worked well for him as it got him into the top 3. He managed to win part two of the HOH competition however lost part three. Because JP knew that Liam had a strong relationship with the jury and would most likely win over him, he decided to take Larry instead causing Liam to become the last jury member. At the end of the season it was announced that Liam won fan favorite of the season which was voted by the spectators. Liam returned in Big Brother 5. Coming into the game he wanted to be in tighter alliances and know when to make the correct moves. At the start of the game He immediately got into a majority alliance known as Skinny Cult with 7 other houseguests. He knew this alliance would not last and he also did not want to stick with it. He felt that it would be boring if a week 1 alliance ran the entire game. He won the first POV competition which put himself in an awkward position. Amelia, who he had a final 2 with asked him to use POV on Larry so that she could ensure her target goes home, whereas the rest of his Skinny Cult alliance did not want him to use it. He ended up using it on Larry, making some houseguests happy while angering a majority. After the mess of the first week, Liam did his best to try to do damage control and rebuild his relationships. He won HOH and nominated Axel and Gly with Axel being the intended target. Not only did Axel win POV, but Gly who he wanted to stay was evicted. He felt betrayed by Amelia and Ryan as he made it clear that he wanted Kevin to leave. After his HOH, he continued to try to work on his relationships as most of the house went against what he wanted. He was able to play under the radar the next few weeks and just work on his social game. However, once Axel won HOH he became nervous. He had made a deal previously with Axel that they would stop coming after each other and try to work together, but he was unsure if Axel truly meant that. After Axel made nominations and he was not a nominee, he felt relief and genuinely believed Axell was with him. However, once Blake won POV and he became the replacement nominee, he felt disappointment. Not only was he not told in advance, but he would have genuinely worked with Axel. Regardless, he tried to remain calm and campaign for himself to stay. He knew he had Sex and Blake and he only needed one more vote to tie, which Axel promised to vote in his favour. Ryan actively campaigned for him to be evicted. After other houseguests spent the entire voting time discussing the vote, a majority of the houseguests decided that they had to evict Liam. Sex flipped as she did not want to be in the minority. Liam was evicted in a 5-1 vote. Liam felt most betrayed by Amelia as he had a final 2 with her and by Sex who he felt should have voted to keep her. He made a speech addressing these feelings on his way out. Liam became the third all star to join the jury house. Biography Player History - Big Brother 2 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 5 Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia * Liam won Fan Favorite during his season. * Both times Liam won POV in Season 2 it was used. Once on Shangela, the other time on himself. * Liam has 8 BBD Awards nominations, making him the most nominated player from Big Brother 2. * He has the most nominations for a teenager. * He is tied with Celeste and Robin as most nominated final juror. * He is the most nominated 9th placer. References Category:Season 2 Houseguests Category:Houseguests Category:Season 5 Houseguests Category:3rd Place Category:9th Place